


Descending

by Lieju



Series: Jerk Vampire AU [3]
Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, messed up because evil vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene that didn't fit in 'In the Absence of Seagulls'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descending

 

 

When Prunelle had first realized Gaston had been hospitalized, he had panicked.

 

True, it hadn't been the kind of panic he had been very familiar with back when he had been alive, but even this muted anger and frustration had been more than anything he had felt since crawling out of his grave.

 

He hadn't meant to threaten Gaston's life.

Not yet, he wasn't ready yet.

 

He entered the nightly hospital-room as mist, taking on human form and sitting at the side of the bed.

 

At least Gaston seemed healthy.

 

”Mmhuh?”

 

Prunelle made eye-contact, gently taking hold of his mind to calm him. ”It's fine, Gaston, everything will be fine.”

 

”Prunelle? They told me I'm sick, so I didn't come to work.” Good, he was disoriented and would only remember this as a dream tomorrow, if even that.

 

”It's fine.” He reached out to stroke his cheek and neck, trying to decide whether biting him right now would have been safe. On the other hand, he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, but he didn't want to ruin everything by hurrying.

 

Besides, he wasn't sure how things would be between them once Gaston was turned. He wanted to enjoy what they had a bit longer.

 

”They should have told _you_ you were sick, you feel cold.”

 

”Gaston, you will be fine. You could return to work.” It would be easier there.

 

Gaston nodded.

 

”I wasn't really here,” Prunelle told him. He wasn't yet ready to ask Gaston to join him, he'd need to get him used to the idea little by little first, and he was afraid that Gaston might be scared away or reveal his existence to people if his approach was too direct.

 

”Mmhuh?”

 

”Don't tell anyone that you saw me here.”

 

”I won't. And I didn't let them see my neck.”

 

This surprised Prunelle. He hadn't specifically told him to do that.

”Well done.”

 

He stood up, ready to leave.

”Are you coming back?”Came the sleepy query.

 

Prunelle gave him a reassuring smile. ”Yes. Don't worry about that.”

 


End file.
